MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type
The MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type is a variant of the MSM-07 Z'Gok created by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. Technology & Combat Characteristics An improved, higher performance model of the Z'Gok, it has higher reactor output, better maneuverability and a change in armor materials. It eventually became the standard Z'Gok model. Armaments ;*240mm Missile Launcher :The Z'Gok Commander Type has six 240mm missile launchers (30 rounds) in the top of its head. These missiles can only be fired in relation to the vertical alignment of the torso. The missiles can be fired underwater but they have low resistance to hydrostatic pressure. They are mainly used after surfacing or landing on the shore, as well as for anti-aircraft purposes. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :As with Zeon's previous amphibious mobile suits, the Z'Gok Commander Type has a pair of mega particle cannons powered directly by the mobile suit's reactor. The Z'Gok Commander Type's mega particle cannons are mounted in the palm of its hands. They have high beam focusing capability and an output of 3.2 MW. ;*Iron Nail :The Z'Gok Commander Type, similar to most other amphibious mobile suits, was not designed with the standard manipulators such as the ones found on a Zaku. Instead it has three claws built into each arm surrounding the Mega Particle cannon, and they can pierce through the armor of mobile suits. History The Zeon ace pilot, Char Aznable, better known as the "Red Comet", piloted a Z'Gok Commander Type in his personal red color scheme during the assault on the Earth Federation's Jaburo General HQ on November 30, U.C. 0079. Gallery MSM-07S_Z'Gok_Commander_Type_(Char).jpg|SD Z'Gok Commander Type (Char's Custom) as seen on SD Gundam G Generation Wars Gundam Combat 36.jpeg|Char's Z'Gok as featured in Gundam Combat Zgok-char-morishita.jpg|Z'Gok Commander Type: illustration by Naochika Morishita Zgok Char.jpg|The classic "A Fall in Jaburo" illustration Zgok img02.jpg|Z'Gok Commander Type emerges from water illustration (official art) char's z'gok (7).jpg|Z'Gok Commander Type (Char's Colors) (from Gundam Perfect File) msm-07s standard.jpg|Z'Gok Commander Type (Standard Production Colors) as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren’s Greed Charzgokcockpit1 0079.png|Z'Gok Commander Type: cockpit hatch (type 1). Charzgokcockpit2 0079.png|Z'Gok Commander Type: cockpit hatch (type 2). Charzgokdestroygm 0079.png|Z'Gok Commander Type destroys a GM with iron nails Gunpla MSM07S 1980Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok (1981): box art OldCharZ%27Gok-FulColorModel.jpg|1/144 Full Color Model MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok (1988): box art OldCharZ%27Gok-FullColorModel2.jpg|1/144 Full Color Model MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok (Re-issue; 1989): box art Z%27Gok_Char.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type (2001): box art OperationCaptureofJaburo.jpg|Char's Z'Gok as part of 1/144 HGUC "Operation Capture of Jaburo" triple set (limited release; 2007): box art HGUC-Z'Gok-GM-GFT.jpg||1/144 HGUC "Char's Z'Gok vs. GM Ver. GFT" double set (Gundam Front Tokyo exclusive; 2013): box art Img_48868_2.jpg|1/144 RG MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type (2014): box art Gunpla_1-100_CharsZGok.jpg|1/100 Original MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok (1981): box art Mg-msm-07s-ca.jpg|1/100 MG MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type (2003): box art Diorama-Jaburo.jpg|1/250 Original "A Downfall in Jaburo" diorama set (1981): box art SDGG-30-Z'Gok-Char.jpg|SDGG MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok (2000): box art Action Figures MSiA_msm07s_p01_Asia_original.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok" (Asian release; 1999): package front view MSiA_msm07s_p02_Asia_Okawara.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok" (Asian "Okawara's Illustration Version"; 2001): package front view MSiA_msm07s_p03_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok" (North American release; 2001): package front view RobotDamashii_msm-07s_verANIME_Char_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "MSM-07S Z'Gok Char's Custom Model Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (2016): package front view Zeonography_3009b_CharsZGok_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3009b "MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok / MSM-08 Zogok / EMS-05 Agg" figure set (2006): package front view Zeonography_3009b_CharsZGok_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3009b "MSM-07S Char's Z'Gok / MSM-08 Zogok / EMS-05 Agg" figure set (2006): package rear view Zeonography_3009a-b_ZGokZogokAgg_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3009a "Z'gok" and #3009b "Char's Z'Gok" action figure sets: product samples (bottom left and bottom right) convertible to respective Zogok and Agg figures Notes and Trivia References MSM-07S - Z'Gok - Specifications and Art.jpg|MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type: art and specifications (illustrated by Kunio Okawara) MSM-07S.jpeg|Z'Gok Commander Type (Zenoography Ver.): specification External links *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type on MAHQ.net ja:MSM-07S シャア専用ズゴック